Another day in the Marauders Life
by WildWitch
Summary: I've no idea why I rated this PG. It's about what the title says!!! Involves the Marauders, a guitar.. and singing? Has a lot of humor, so please r/r!!!!!!


"I'm boooooooored Bjørn Morten Stokka Normal Bjørn Morten Stokka 2 27 2001-11-09T16:34:00Z 2001-11-09T16:34:00Z 4 735 4190 Jakob Hatteland Computer AS 34 8 5145 9.3821 

Disclaimer: I own the guitar! The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Another day in the Marauders' life 

"**I'm boooooooored!!!!" **Sirius ran around in the Gryffindor common room like a maniac, tearing his hear. James sighed.

"I don't think running around like that'll help, Padfoot." He, Remus, Lily and Peter were sitting around a table in the otherwise empty room. 

"Chess mate!" Remus screamed, jumping up from the chair. 

"How is it that you're so good in chess, Moony? I'm supposed to be the smart head-boy here!" James said. 

"Well, you know." Remus answered, a weird grin on his face. 

"You're **cheating**!" James said, pointing his finger at him. 

"No I'm not! How can you possibly cheat when those are watching?" Remus answered, nodding his head towards Lily and Peter. 

"Don't look at me. I wasn't watching." Lily said.

"Peter?" James and Remus turned to Peter.

"Err.. I-I…" Peter answerer, seeing the look on James and Remus's faces. 

"Someone tell me what to do, or I'll jump out that window!" Sirius interrupted with a threatening voice, nodding his head towards a large window on the right side of the stairs leading to the boys' dorms. 

"Yeah? Would you do us that favour?" Lily said.

"Come on guys, help me!" 

"Relax, Pad! I have a guitar upstairs in our dorm…" James said slowly.

"You have what?" Sirius said excitingly. "I've never seen a guitar in there."

"That's because you're practically never in there, Pad." Remus said teasingly, receiving a supposed-to-be-threatening-look from Sirius. 

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Sirius said. "Go get it. Please?" 

"Can you play?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah! I took lessons… let me see… the summer 2 years ago." Sirius answered. "So can you get up there and bring it down please?"

"Sure. Just a minute." James answered, and headed up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. After a while he reappeared in the stairs, holding a brown, probably quite expensive, guitar. 

"This'll be fun." He said, grinning at Sirius, then settled down in a chair next to Lily's, and handed the guitar to Sirius. 

"Ok, Pad. Show us." He said.

Sirius took the guitar, placed it on his left knee, and started to play. 

"Ok… right…err… A hunting we will go. A hunting we will go. A… shit… how's that accord? Oh, yeah… right… A hunting we will go, a hunting we will go."

"Wow! Amazing, Pad!" Remus said, grinning. 

"Yeah, I know. I gotta be the next Santana, don't you think?" Sirius said, grinning back. 

Yeah, that's exactly how awful it was, Pad." Moony answered.

"Hey! Santana's err… talented! I doubt you can do any better, Moony." Sirius said with a challenging voice. 

"Hand it to me." He answered. Sirius handed it to him. He didn't actually "handed" it. It was

more like "throwing". 

"Careful… I'm warning you; you'll pay if you break it." James said.

"Do you want to hear, or what?" Remus said in a rather impatient voice. 

"Sorry. Play." Sirius said shortly, grinning as always. 

"Thank you." Remus said, and started to play/sing;

"I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be. 

Too many bitter tears are raining down on me

I'm far away from home

And I've been facing this alone

For much too long

I feel like no one ever told the truth to me

About growing up and what a struggle it would be

In me tangled state of mind

I've been looking back to find

Where I went wrong"

"Remus? Where the h*** did you learn that?" James interrupted. 

"Well… my mother and father are actually quite musical, and they both play the guitar, so I grew up with it, in a way."

"How come you haven't told us?" Lily asked.

"You didn't ask!" Remus said lightly. "May I continue now?" 

"Please." 

"Wait a minute. Sirius? You know this song, right? You always sing that song in bed if you can't sleep!" James said.

"Yeah. So?" Sirius asked.

"So actually it's quite annoying …but why don't you sing it then? I play, you sing. Cus.. I can't actually sing." Remus continued.

"You can sing… but… well!" Sirius said, grinning. 

"So are you in?"

Sure. Why not…"

"Ok. I'll count. Starting at the chorus. 1-2-3-4."

"Too much love will kill you

If you can't make up your mind

Torn between the lover

And the love you leave behind…" 

Sirius suddenly stopped singing. "Sirius? Why are you stopping now?" Remus asked, and stopped playing. "Well… actually… I never sing more than that. I usually fall asleep here, so I can't remember the rest…" Sirius said innocently. "Right…" Remus said, before bursting out in a laugh along with the others.

"How about you continuing the song then, Remus?" Lily asked when they were finished laughing. 

"Sure." Remus said, and finished the song.

You're headed for disaster

'cos you never read the signs

Too much love will kill you

Every time" 

Suddenly they heard clapping coming from the wall where the portrait hole was. Some of the Gryffindors had returned. 

"What the…" Sirius started.

"For exactly how long have you been standing there?"  James continued.

"Obviously not long enough!" a thin boy with blond hair answered, and the whole gang burst out in a laugh. 

This is it…. Liked it? Please review! Flames accepted…  


End file.
